powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy
The power to utilize Alchemy, the magical and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea. Practitioners of this art/science are known as Alchemists. A form of both Magic and Science. Also Called *Alchemic Magic *Alchemic Manipulation *Hermetic Magic Capabilities Users abilities focus on Elemental Transmutation (ranging from transforming base materials into purer (lead or iron into silver or gold), creating golems to making permanent changes on the state of matter (making glass malleable), etc.), various forms of Elemental Manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and Life-Force Manipulation (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones) by Potion Creation. They also know how to create magical items, although these are generally for practical use (ever-burning lamps). Applications *Elemental Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Energy Blasts **Fire Manipulation **Plasma Manipulation **Thermal Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation **Chrysopoeia **Crystal Manipulation **Disintegration **Gold Mimicry **Metal Manipulation **Molecular Manipulation **Occamy **Petrification **Physical Restoration **Weapon Manipulation *Golem Creation *Life-Force Manipulation **Amalgamation **Body Part Substitution **Creation **Healing **Immortality **Life-Force Generation **Mutation Inducement *Potion Creation *Create magical items. Items Universal Panacea (the Elixir of Life) * A substance which when consumed brings Immortality: eternal life, eternal youth; and health. Philosopher's Stone * A substance able to turn base metals into gold or silver, usually by means of the application and distillation of another substance; also sometimes claimed to give immortality. * Symbol of the achievement of spiritual perfection in many alchemy traditions. Associations *Chemistry Manipulation *Magic *Science Manipulation *Transmutation Limitations * Likely demands a use of laboratory/workshop and time. * Might have to channel it through use of an object, like the Philosopher's Stone or Hermetic Circles, especially when using advanced alchemy. * Equivalent Exchange- The basic law of Alchemy of which nothing is gained without something of equal value being lost. * Effectiveness depends on the user's knowledge and skill level. Known Users *Alchemy Army and Human Homunculi (Busou Renkin) *Sith Alchemists (Star Wars) *Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *Nicolas Flamel (Harry Potter) *The Alchemist/H.P. Wollstonecraft (COVEN) *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist; 2003 anime) *Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Diablo (Marvel) *Gilded Lily (Marvel) *Doctor Alchemy (DC Comics) *Alchemists (Charmed) *Bob Bishop (Heroes) *Nicholas Flamel (The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel) *Perenelle Flamel (The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel) *Wilfred Dion (Kamidori Alchemy Meister) *Professor Putricide (Warcraft) Gallery Sithalchemy.jpg|Two Sith Alchemists (Star Wars) Trustthemidastouch.jpeg|Bob Bishop (Heroes) shows Mohinder "his own private Fort Knox". Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Marvel) File:Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist), one of the few alchemist who do not require a Transmutation Circle to perform alchemical transmutations excluding the alchemy that is very advanced. Doctor_Alchemy_001.jpg|Doctor Alchemy (DC) wrecks havoc using the power of the Philosopher's Stone. Van_hohenheim_Souls.jpg|Van Hohenheim (Full Metal Alchemist) - also known as Hohenheim of Light: deceptively ancient and extremely powerful alchemist... and a Human Philosopher's Stone Philosopher's Stone Form.png|Multiple forms of the philosopher's stone in Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal Alchemist Homonculus.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) and his Homunculus creations, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, and Envy. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Magical Arts Category:Form of magic Category:Magic powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power